Cupid Redux
by ElliotNOliviaSVULover
Summary: FINALLY! It's a look back on Olivia, Elliot, and the rest of the crew from my holiday series to that oh so important day 3 years ago. Is Little One a boy or a girl? I kept you in suspense long enough! LOL Best when you read the older holidays first.


**Author's Note - This is just a little something I've wanted to write for the last three years to tie up my Holiday Series I started just over four years ago. The two biggest things to keep in mind when reading this are 1 - I haven't written ANYTHING in three years, nothing, no oneshots, no long stories, I haven't started anything that I haven't published. NOTHING. So be gentle on me here. 2 - In order to keep the continuity of the series in tact from December 2007-February 2012 there are quite a few things that are AU in here and not all of that was originally meant to be that way. Oh and flashbacks are in italics. **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Well, actually I own two little parts, but you'll know when you see them. **

**Olivia's POV**

"Connor Patrick Stabler! Get back here!"

My brown haired, blue eyed little boy has done it again. I got him out of the bathtub and he has taken off at warp speed out of the room.

Buck naked.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" I hear him yell.

Well, now I know what got him going, El's home finally. He comes walking in the bathroom carrying our guy.

"Sorry Baby, I really though I'd make it home for bath time." He tells me, after kissing me hello.

"No big deal. You can however get him dressed for bed though." I say as I hand him the blue dinosaur towel and a pull-up.

Elliot takes the towel, wraps Connor up in it, and we head to his bedroom to finish getting him ready for bed. Soon Conner's dressed and tucked in his firetruck toddler bed.

"Hey Con-Man, what's tomorrow?" Elliot asks.

"My birfday!" He answers, great big smile on his face.

"That's right dude! What are we doing for your birthday?" I ask, even though I already know what he'll say.

"I'm takin' cupcakes to daycare, an' then we gunna go to Gampa Don's house an' have pizza an' cake."

I just can't get over how excited he is, how he finally just seems to really get it this year. This whole past year has just blown me away with how Connor's become such a little person and not a baby anymore.

"Alright Little Man, time to sleep." Elliot says before kissing him goodnight. "I love you."

"Wuv you Daddy!"

I bend over further, kiss our son on the lips then we both touch our lips moving the kiss so it's over our hearts. It's just our own special thing we do.

"Wuv you Buddy." I tell him.

"Wuv you too Mommy!"

El and I leave Connor's room and head down the hallway towards our own bedroom. It's way too quiet here tonight. The twins are staying at Kathy and Rob's tonight and well Kathleen and Maureen don't stay over too often anymore.

"God Liv, can you believe he's going to be 3 years old tomorrow?"

"I know, it's crazy. Seems like it was just yesterday he was born." I reply.

_11 days. It's been 11 days now since Little One was due. 11 days since this pregnancy was supposed to be over. _

"_Baby, are you sure you still want to go out tomorrow night?" Elliot asks as he gets the shower going for us. _

"_Of course. This kid's never coming out anyway so I'm not giving up Valentine's Day with my favorite husband."_

"_Well you know," he begins as he pulls me into the shower, "there are ways that they say jumpstart labor."_

_With that he pulls me into his arms just out of the spray of water. He stand behind me with his hands rubbing gently over the bump that is our baby. _

"_Mmm El…" I groan as he kisses my neck. _

"_What do you say Baby? You up for it?" He asks. _

"_Always Sweetheart, you know my body constantly craves you."_

_Getting the permission he was looking for Elliot bends me forward slightly as best I can with me big belly and slides his rock hard cock deep inside me. _

"_God Baby, you feel so good!"_

"_Faster El! You can be gentle next time." I tell him. _

_Granting my wish my spectacular husband begins thrusting harder and faster into my core. I don't know what it is but for whatever reason this feels so much better than usual today. Realizing we don't have long before he has to be to work Elliot starts to focus more on bring me to my release. _

"_C'mon Baby, cum for me. You know you want to." He growls in my ear. _

_As he makes his request he also begins stroking my clit which throws me over the edge._

"_ELL!" I call out with a moan. _

_This causes his resistance to break and he's spilling his seed deep in my walls. _

_After actually washing out bodies and hair quickly we're out of the shower, dried off, and walking into the bedroom to get dressed. _

"_Dad said if you come down to the station today you're only allowed to stay a half day at most and no real work." Elliot tells me. _

"_I know, I know. I'm just going to stop in for a little while then when Mo and Kat get out of class we're going over to grab lunch with Casey and Alex." I explain. _

"_Ok."_

_Once we're both ready we head out to jump in the SUV and start over to the station. The morning there goes by quickly and before I know it it's time to go pick up my step-daughters. _

_Just as we're walking in the Olive Garden to meet Casey and Alex my back starts acting up. Really bad. _

"_Liv, are you okay?" Maureen asks, concerned as I grab her arm. _

"_I'm good Sweetie," I assure her, "just got a little pain in my back"_

_She seems satisfied and keeps walking in. By the time we're actually inside the pain has subsided. _

"_Are you sure Little One hasn't just decided to stay put forever?" Alex asks once we've been seated and placed our orders. _

"_I'm really starting to think it, yeah." I answer. _

_Just then another pain shoots through me, again originating in my back but radiating towards the front this time. I immediately cringe. _

"_Liv, are you okay?" This time it's Casey asking. _

"_I don't think so Aunt Casey, this happened on the way in too." Maureen tells her. _

_Next thing I know I hear Kathleen on the phone with Elliot. _

"_Daddy? I think Liv's in labor. She's had some contractions since we got to lunch."_

_I don't hear his response obviously, but judging by what Kat says next I assume he asked how far apart. _

_Suddenly, as I'm listening to Kat tell her dad it's been about seven minutes, I feel something gush down my legs. _

"_Uh Kat? I think my water just broke too." I say. _

_She relays this newest piece of information to Elliot and before I know it Alex is apologizing to the waitress, throwing money at her, and screaming "MY SISTER'S HAVING A BABY!" to the whole restaurant. _

_All this while Casey, Maureen, and Kathleen drag me to my SUV. _

"_I'll drive! Daddy told Kat he'll meet us there."_

"_Alex and I will follow you guys." Casey adds as Alex joins us at the cars. _

_Twenty minutes later we're pulling up to the hospital and there's my husband and half our family waiting. _

"_Kathy said to tell you she'll be over with the twins once school gets out." He tells me after a quick kiss. _

"_Ok. Can we just go get this baby out of me now?" I ask. _

_I'm not in pain…yet. However I am very excited that the show is finally getting on the road here. _

_I'm taken up to the Labor and Delivery unit with the whole crew following behind. There El and I are taken to a room so I can get my oh so sexy hospital gown, get hooked up to the monitors, and start getting checked out. _

"_Well, Mrs Stabler, you're about 2 centimeters dilated and 50 percent effaced." The nurse tells me after her internal exam. "So it still could be a while."_

_Oh. Now I didn't really expect to walk in and pop this kid out 10 minutes later. Of course that would've been nice though. I was expecting it to be a while. After quite a while, Dr Canfield comes in to see how I'm doing and if I want any pain meds. I let her know that I'm good and as she heads out Lizzie comes in. _

"_Dickie was a little too weirded out to come in the room." She laughs. "So he's out in the waiting room with everyone else."_

_I pull her into a hug and kiss her forehead. This is it. Elliot's baby girl, our baby girl, isn't going to be the baby anymore. She may be 14 years old now and not technically a baby, but in a way she still is. _

"_You ready to give up your position as the youngest?" I ask, giving her a playful nudge. _

"_For a Mini Benson-Stabler? Anyday." She responds. _

_Not too long after she's headed out to join the rest in the waiting room. For the next few hours before visiting hours are over pretty much everyone takes a turn stopping in. Alex, Casey, Fin, Chester, John, Mo, Kat, Liz, Kathy, even Dickie manages to come in once he's promised 'nothing gross' is on display. The only one missing, other than Rob who I'm okay with not being here, is Don. He hasn't been in at all yet, which bothers me because I know he's there. _

"_El? Why won't he come in?" I whine. _

"_I don't know Baby. I 'll go see what I can do."_

_He leaves the room for about two minutes before there's a gentle rap on the door and Don enters. _

"_Dad!" I smile. _

"_Sorry baby girl, I didn't think you'd want me in here." He says, blushing. _

"_Of course I wanted you here. You may not be my father biologically, but you are my Dad. You've been there for El and I for the past 10 years, looking out for us, backing us up when it would've been better for you not to. I want one of the first people Little One meets to be their Grandpa Don."_

"_You know I love you guys so much."_

_Don stays for a little longer after El comes back in. Once he's left things start getting more intense. I am determined to do this drug free for as long as I can though. It's near impossible, but I finally manage to drift off to sleep. _

_Shortly after midnight I'm hit with the worst pains ever. Dr Canfield comes in to check me again and lets us know I'm finally 10 centimeters. It's time. _

"_El," I grunt through the pain, "I want Lex and Casey in here too."_

_We had already agreed that when it finally came time for Little One's arrival that my sisters would be in the room, so El runs out and grabs them. _

_With Elliot in position to 'catch' and Alex and Casey each on one side of my head it's finally time to push. _

"_One more push Livvie, I can see the head." Elliot tells me in awe. _

_I push with all my might and soon the air is filled with our baby's cries. _

"_It's a boy Liv!" Casey calls out, not really remembering that we knew he would be. _

"_Oh my God you guys he's so adorable!" Alex gushes. _

_The nurses clean him off and hand me my baby. I can't believe Connor's finally here. I'm finally truly someone's mom." _

"You did so good that day Livvie. I can't believe you made it 12 hours without any pain meds. Guess you showed 'em, 'Hard Ass Benson'."

"Stabler." I insist. "'Hard Ass Stabler'" I laugh before we drift off to sleep.

The next morning I'm woken up by our sweet little boy jumping up and down beside the bed.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what? It's my birfday! I's 3 now!"

"You sure are Connor. Why don't you go wake up Daddy and tell him." I say, knowing El's faking sleep right now.

"Daddy! Daddy! I's 3 now!" He calls out now on the other side of the bed patting his daddy on the shoulder.

"Wow Buddy! You're almost as big as Dickie now."

Speaking of, within minutes I hear a key in the front door lock and all four of the older kids are coming in the house. Connor hears this too and takes off down the steps to meet his big brother and big sisters.

"Dickie! It's my birfday! Daddy says I's almost big as you now." I hear him say. I can just picture the gigantic smile on his face too. That boy just idolizes his big brother.

The feeling in mutual too. Connor is a Little Prince in the eyes of his older siblings, but his big brother is especially close to him. After 14 years of being the only boy I don't think it phases him one bit that his 'partner in crime' is only 3 years old.

Neither Elliot not I are going to work today, Lizzie and Dickie however have school, as does Kathleen and Maureen has to work. After getting ourselves dressed and then getting Connor dressed and ready, we do have time for a quick birthday breakfast for Connor so El whips up his favorite chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. Once everyone's eaten, we all head out the door. Elliot and I taking Connor to his daycare to have the cupcakes he insisted on making for his friends.

Soon enough it's 5pm and we're heading over to Don's house for pizza and cake. When we arrive the gang's all already here. As soon as we get in the door Connor takes off running to the kitchen.

"Gampa Don! Gamma Liz! Guess what?" He calls out as soon as he sees his grandparents.

"I's a big boy like Dickie now!" He says, so excited.

"You sure are." Don tells him.

As I'm listening in on their conversation from the kitchen Alex comes over carrying my goddaughter.

"Hand over my baby girl." I say, reaching out to take the baby from her arms.

I miss this. This snuggly baby, I miss this. Connor still is good the for occasional brief snuggle, but this, this is different. I inhale that baby smell coming from her caramel colored skin, her soft light brown curls, and it's like heaven. All of a sudden my biological clock is ticking away at full steam.

"I don't know Rachel, it looks like you just might get a new baby cousin soon." Alex coos to the sweet 9 month old who has no clue what she's saying.

"What?" I play dumb.

"I know that look Liv. Even in I didn't think "I could hear your biological clock ticking from a mile away." She laughs.

"Fine. Yes, we have talked about one more. And yes, my little Snuggle Bug here does make me want it even more." I relent.

"You should do it. You're still young enough and Connor would make an excellent big brother. After all he has the best there is to look up to."

As she says this she nudges me to look over to the other side of the room where Connor's now found his brother and my boys are fooling around together.

After a while everyone's had their pizza and it's time for presents and cake. Once the presents have all been opened and the cake demolished Don pulls Elliot and I aside.

"Liz and I would like the keep Connor here tonight. It'll give us more time with our grandson, but also give you two a chance to spend Valentine's Day together. Alone."

"Thank you Dad." I say, pulling him into a hug. "You don't have to though, we can always celebrate after he's in bed."

"Now Liv, Don and I really want to do this for you guys. Please?"

"Of course you guys can keep Connor tonight." Elliot answers.

"I just have to get him some clothes and that." I tell them.

"Actually I think he's got clothes here from the last time he stayed over." Liz adds.

Well, it's settled then, Connor's staying with Grandpa Don and Grandma Liz while Elliot and I have the night to ourselves.

Soon we're thanking everyone for coming and getting ready to say our own goodbyes to Connor.

"Alright Con-Man, Mommy and I are going home now and special for your birthday you're going to spend the night here. Okay?"

"Yay! Is Dickie get to stay too Daddy?" Connor asks.

It's so sweet how much that boy loves his older brother.

"Not tonight Buddy, he's going to be at his other house with Aunt Kathy and Uncle Rob."

"Oh, okay I guess." He says with a frown.

"Tomorrow night I bet Dickie and Lizzie both will stay over at our house though if you ask them after school." I tell him, hoping to cheer him up.

"Yay!"

Hugs, kisses, and 'I love yous' are then doled out and Elliot and I are headed out the door towards home.

When we get home we barely make it in the door before Elliot's attacking me.

"Mmm El, not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"One, you know I can barely keep my hands off you when you wear that shirt. You've been torturing me all day." He growls before coming towards me for another kiss.

"And two?" I ask when we break for air.

"Two, I saw the way you were looking at Rachel tonight. I'm on board Baby. Let's do this again."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Let's have another you and me."

As soon as he says that Elliot starts dragging me towards the stairs and up to our bedroom.

"I would love nothing more than to see you pregnant with my baby again Livvie." He says, almost in a whisper as he starts taking off my shirt.

We're standing beside the bed, I reach down and unbutton his jeans, chuckling softly at his boxer briefs with little hearts on them. I saw them this morning when he got dressed, but the still amuse me. As I'm undoing his jeans, El's reaching around behind me to unhook my red lace bra.

"My favorite." He sighs.

Once he has my bra off he bends down and takes my left nipple in his mouth sucking and nipping lightly at it while he rolls the right one between his thumb and forefinger.

"Mmm El…" I moan.

He switches his mouth over to my right breast and just like that he's got me teetering on the edge. My husband is absolutely amazing at what he does let me tell you. No other man has had me reacting the way I do with him. Before he gests a chance to actually make me cum I reach down and release his engorged member from its confines inside those heart covered boxer briefs. Not one to be outdone he starts taking off my jeans and red lace boy shorts. Just as I start stroking his cock he slides his hand up and down my slit before slipping two fingers deep inside me.

"God Livvie, you are so tight and wet Baby" He grunts out.

As my hand runs up and down his length I cal tell he's close, as close as I am.

"Mmm El…so close El…Sweetheart I don't want to cum like this. I want you in me." I beg.

He pulls me down onto the bed underneath him and slides on home. After only a few thrusts we're both falling into our orgasms.

"Seriously Liv, I think you just get better and better every time." He gushes as he pulls me into his arms.

"That's all you, you're the one who makes me better. I gotta keep up with the best!"

We both let out a light laugh then snuggle in impossibly close to each other before drifting off on a most memorable Valentine's night.


End file.
